Reactions from TheSlap
by LaughItOut226
Summary: So we've all heard that Victorious isn't being renewed for a fourth season which is sad. And I had a random idea of what it would be like if the characters from the show reacted to it as well. That was how I came up with this. Isn't really a good fic but maybe that's because it's my first Victorious one.


**So I guess all of you heard the news by now and this idea really came out of nowhere. I was just thinking of how people would react to the news and then it hit me. A shoe from the person who asked me to write a fic with the characters' reactions. So I did write one. I took quite a while to think of it and it turned out terrible but *shrugs* never mind. They never really mention about their own selfs because that would be confusing. **

**This is in the form of TheSlap. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything at all actually.**

* * *

**Tori Vega: **OMG, just heard the news. Victorious is not renewed for a new season. Why?

**Mood:** Shocked

Comments

**Andre Harris: **Are you serious? It's not?

**Tori Vega: **Yeah, I'm reading up on it. Hold on just a sec.

**Robbie Shapiro: **Your second and many others are up. Can you just tell us what's going on?

**Tori Vega: **The network decided not to renew it because it reached the sixty episodes run thingy.

**Andre Harris: **So it got cancelled because it reached sixty episodes? What kind of a cancellation reason is that?

**Robbie Shapiro: **A bad one!

**Tori Vega: **You don't say?

* * *

**Jade West: **Can someone get Cat to stop crying? She's destroying my horror movie marathon.

**Mood: **Wazzed

Comments

**Robbie Shapiro: **Wait, she's at your place?

**Jade West: **Don't you dare.

**Robbie Shapiro: **But didn't you say you want someone to make her stop crying? I'll bring my guitar.

**Jade West: **NO.

* * *

**Cat Valentine: **Why would they do that? Victorious is my life!

**Mood: **Destroyed

Comments

**Robbie Shapiro: **Now that I'm seeing all these updates, the moods aren't really moods, are they?

**Cat Valentine: **Not helping!

**Tori Vega: **Hey, do you want to come over? The Worst Couple is on right now.

**Cat Valentine: **Are you guys trying to make me drown in my tears or what?

**Robbie Shapiro: **I'll go with what because I don't get it.

**Tori Vega: **She ships Bade.

**Robbie Shapiro: **Oh. But it's just a ship, no big deal.

* * *

**Cat Valentine **unfriended **Robbie Shapiro**.

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro: **Oh great, the girl of my dream just unfriended me.

**Mood: **Sad

Comments

**Cat Valentine: **It's okay, I'll get Vivian to explain why.

**Jade West: **Cat, where are you? I went to get some coffee.

**Cat Valentine: **Oh, hi Jade! I forgot to tell you. The picture in your room was scaring me so I went over to Tori's house to cry and watch some Spongebob because I missed Victorious.

**Robbie Shapiro: **First of all, no Cat, it isn't Vivian. Second, what was in the picture?

**Jade West: **If you dare say a word to him, Cat, you'll get it.

**Cat Valentine: **I would tell you, Robbie. But you insult not only me but everyone who ships Bade and I also don't want to be gotten.

* * *

**Beck Oliver: **Andre just told me about it. Don't cry, guys.

**Mood: **Overprotective parent

Comments

**Trina Vega: **Hey, Beck! You free tonight?

**Beck Oliver: **No, Trina.

**Tori Vega: **Trina, the chicken is ready. You know, the one you asked me to prepare because you locked yourself in your room to send tweets to the creator of the show.

**Trina Vega: **Don't say anything!

**Tori Vega: **I won't because Cat's making me tear up. She's telling me about how much she ships Bade and how she cannot wait for them to get back together. Oh, and Trina, I finished the script for your play already.

**Trina Vega: **Stop. Talking.

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro: **Hey guys. I created a petition to renew a fourth season for Victorious. It's on TheSlap because that the only social website we can use.

**Mood: **Proud

Comments

**Andre Harris: **So we just leave our name there?

**Robbie Shapiro: **If you can back it up with a reason, that'll be helpful.

**Tori Vega: **Why not on another website?

**Robbie Shapiro: **Because TheSlap is our main social website in Hollywood Arts. And also because I work the best here.

**Rex Powers: **I don't think running a small blog about food with one viewer who is you is 'the best'.

**Robbie Shapiro: **Didn't I take your phone away from you?

**Rex Powers: **I used yours to send that when you went to take a wazz.

**Robbie Shapiro: **Then what about the update right on top of this one?

* * *

**Petition Alert! Save Victorious!**

Hi, this is Robbie here and we need to get as many people to sign here as we can. We have to make sure the people working in the network can see this. We need everyone's help and cooperation if we want to save the show. Thank you!

Signed by **Robbie Shapiro**

Why cancel a show which won a KCA and was nominated for three Emmys? Why cancel a show which draws in millions and millions of viewers each episode? Why? Nobody can think of something and go "That's why." So here's another idea. Don't.

Signed by **Tori Vega**

It's the only thing I still watch because it seriously helps. There are young singers and actors out there who watch the show to learn more. Like me. And by cancelling it, I won't be able to be such a good singer as I am now. I'm not trying to compliment myself, I just want you be know that there are people who watch it for the lessons other than the humor.

Signed by **Trina Vega**

Don't cancel it now. It ended with a normal episode so we can't call that an ending. We need a wrap up episode. One that contains flashbacks and memories and a final song by all the characters to make the viewers cry in a happy way. Not cry in a sad way like what we are doing now.

Signed by **Andre Harris**

I love the show and the character development but Beck and Robbie need more of that so keep the show going. Reveal some secrets about them. Ending during their junior year will spoil the show. We don't even get to see them graduate. And every show ends with a graduation. Or at least something which makes us happy. Not a comic relief thing. A real happy ending.

Signed by **Beck Oliver**

People are crying from this. I don't remember the theme song going: "In our victory, we shall end the show, and make people cryyyyyy." There are blogs out there which are completely about Victorious. There are people who listen to the Victorious albums over and over again. There are television screens wanting to let their owners laugh and feel happy. We don't really feel that.

Signed by **Cat Valentine**

I just finished crying all my tears out because the show ended now. No wait, that's a lie, there are more coming.

Signed by **Jade West**

Cat loves this show and so do a lot of people. If you cancel it, there's nothing I can show Cat when she crashes my house. But most importantly, the Victorious fandom is really just the Victorious fandom. We do not share this fandom with other shows to support if Victorious isn't showing. We have nowhere to go if you end it now.

Signed by **LaughItOut226**

Just don't cancel it. Ever. When they graduate and the series has to end, make spin-offs. Do one for Beck and Jade and another one for Robbie. Make one for each character. Shift the spin-offs to TeenNick to suit the older teen audience. Long live Victorious.

**A/N There is a real twitition asking to not cancel Victorious and all of us would really appreciate it if you sign it. You may not know how much your signature may mean to us now but if the show is really back I think all of us would be grateful. **

**Nickelodeon doesn't know how many lives they are crushing. Or destroyed. Or killing. Or just pulling it like a rubber band. Which snaps. And breaks into millions of tiny rubber pieces which cannot be put back together. And if it doesn't come back, of course we'll all be heartbroken. But as Mikey said…**

**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.**

**LaughItOut226**


End file.
